wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza no Tsurugi
Erza no Tsurugi (エルザの鶴来) is a powerful S-Class mage. Appearence Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. Background Yggdrasil Arc Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Ten Tailed Beast. Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. After eight years pass, he, along with Shô, Wally, and Millianna, appear at a casino where Team Natsu is having their vacation. He begins by attacking Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, demanding to know where Erza is. When the two refuse to reveal her whereabouts, Simon uses Dark Moment, making the room pitch black, and seemingly defeats the two. Paul Gekko and his teammates invade the tower, and Erza reveals to the group about her past, and how Cloud framed her for betraying her friends and left them, but in reality she was banished, as Jellal wanted to finish the tower to bring Shinju back. Shô appears shocked by the truth that Jellal lied about Erza, betraying them. As he falls into a state of confusion, Simon appears telling Shô what Erza just said is true, and he knew all along that Jellal has lied about Erza's betrayal. Everyone then agrees to work together to stop the Evil King's Incarnation's plans. As the team runs through the tower to stop Jellal, Simon tries to contact Wally and Millianna, but he is blocked. Gray questions Simon's trust as they travel. Simon tells him he knew skilled Mages like him and Juvia wouldn't die so easily, and he had faith Natsu wouldn't be defeated by Wally so easily. Simon then praises Paul Gekko, telling his friends that they have yet to realize Natsu's full potential as a Dragon Slayer. Paul Gekko Arc Ten-Tails Arc Erza then wakes up in Ka Boa Bu to Paul Gekko getting blasted by Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb. Cloud commands the Juubi to prepare the Tailed Beast Bomb gets in front, , but Erza gets in front, hoping that he won't attack her. He still prepares to launch it, claiming that it does not matter who the sacrifice is, now that there is so much damage. He launches his attack. Opening her eyes, Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her. He falls to the ground, confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish as Paul Gekko continues his battle with the Ten-Tails. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi only to find that the Unicorn Banshee attacks the Juubi's Vessel, Apsalus Dragon that resembled the Gundam. However, In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman which stopped the Unicorn Banshee attacking the Apsalus Dragon. Unfortunately, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Third was the Nine Tailed Beasts leaving the it's Ying Third sealed in the pickle jar and it's Jing Third sealed within Hotaru Uchiha leaving the Apsalus Dragon deactivated and exctracted. Back in the tower, Erza carries Natsu on her back. Paul Gekko shortly realizes that she needs to be the sacrifice to control the Magic energy and stop the Ten Tails. She then puts her body half-way in the crystal, only for Natsu to wake up and ask her what she is doing. She tells him she cannot imagine a world without her friends and if she dies saving everybody, then she has no regrets; she then offers her body to the R-System so that she can control it. She blanks out completely. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. Erza wakes up in a dress, wondering where she is. Everything is white around her. The scene turns to her funeral. Erza realizes that she is dead and that nobody is happy. Natsu doesn't believe Erza is dead and refuses to accept it, causing a ruckus as the funeral. As everybody cries, Erza realizes that she made a mistake. She then wakes up, realizing it was a dream. All of her friends run towards her, and Natsu carries her towards them. He lays her in the water, to which Erza is amazed that he was able to not only find, but also take her out the vortex alive. Natsu in tears tells Erza not to sacrifice herself ever again. Erza promises him to do so, and she comes to the realization that she doesn't need to die for her friends, but to live for them, because that is that only way to bring the best future. For the first time since eight years ago, she cries tears of joy, out of both eyes. Aftermath Arc When Erza pleads for Kagura to let Millianna live her life without hate, Kagura reveals that it is of Millianna's own will that she, too, wishes to slaughter Cloud, and attacks Erza once again. She then answers Erza when she is asked what happened that caused her to hate Jellal, with her reply being that Simon, who was killed by Cloud is her brother, shocking Erza. Kagura explains that even though they did not live a wealthy life, they were content nonetheless. However, when the child hunt began, Simon was taken and Kagura spent her time searching for him only to later encounter Millianna, who tells her about Simon's death. Ever since then Kagura swore to avenge her brother, and drown her blade in Cloud's Chakra and Cloud comes and was knocked out by the mysterious light from the sword and Kagura completed her vengeance. Before she can face Paul Gekko, she is interrupted by Erza. She tells Kagura that it was not Jellal's fault that Simon died, angering Kagura, but instead it was because of her own weakness. Beginning to cry herself, Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races. Finally, with a mighty cry, Kagura draws her sword and aims straight at Erza as the crowd all stare on in shock. As she is about to mumble some words to her opponent, Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast State along with the Giant Magnezone next to Kagura comes crumbling down on her, but just in the nick of time, Erza manages to push her out of the way. Unfortunately for Erza, the rubble lands on her lower body instead. Kagura, confused, listens to Erza as she tells her that she is from the same village Simon and her are from, Rosemary village. Recollecting her childhood memories, Kagura remembers that Erza was the one who saved her life by hiding her from the child hunters. As tears begin to drop from her eyes, Kagura states that she is utterly confused and needs time to process the information she just received as she lift the boulder that landed on Erza. As she is about to admit defeat, Paul Gekko's aunt shows up and is about to hurt the entire Four Noble Clans for what just happened. Paul Gekko's Pikachu explains to Ezra and Kagura that Paul Gekko's Aunt has a Sister by tugging her pants, shocking Erza and Kagura. Satan is first mentioned Paul Gekko reads the Bible about the Serpent tempting Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil which God forbade. Paul Gekko receive a message from Hand of God that Princess Yulia was kidnapped by the Serpent. Against Kagura Gekko's warnings, Paul Gekko resolves to find and rescue Princess Yulia. Though Kagura no Mikoto saw Paul Gekko being informed that Simon no Mikoto was killed by the demon. Kagura and Erza does not hesitate to join Paul Gekko in his search at the Bottomless Pit. The Three searched for Satan; mention of his name causes the sea creatures to flee in terror. Satan wakes at the sight of a school of tuna swimming nearby. Opening his great eyes, he pursues the fish with his mouth open, tearing through the ocean. When Paul Gekko saw Satan approaching, he flees for his life, pushing past the tuna, though he is nevertheless consumed by Satan. The sprightly Erza escapes his jaws, but, on discovery that Paul Gekko and Kagura has been swallowed, tries to enter Satan's now closed mouth. Erza tries to get in but he won't open his mouth. Inside Satan's belly, Paul Gekko reunited with the Princess roposes that they escape in a raft (constructed by Humans) when Satan opens his mouth. When told that "everything comes in...nothing goes out" of his jaws, Kagura use the Sword to make Satan Open it's Mouth. Satan wakes at the sight of Erza angry for swallowing Kagura. Satan Tempts Erza to knocke multiple times to make Satan Sneeze. He begins taking deep breaths; while his mouth is open, Paul Gekko and Kagura and Yulia try to escape and Erza gets on the Raft and was shocked about Yulia and her Sister; they succeed when Satan finally sneezes, sending them flying out onto the sea. Category:Characters